moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dcieom
Segments Fantasia 2020 opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering against a blue background and tuning their instruments in half-light, half-shadow. Master of ceremonies Paul Kandel enters the stage and introduces the program. Segment 1: Symphony No. 9: 4th Movement Abstract patterns and shapes that resemble stars in various colorful shades, tints and hues explore a world of light and darkness whilst being pursued by a swarm of fire. The world is ultimately conquered by light. Segment 2: The Blue Danube Waltz This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary ballerina from Fantaisa 2000 as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. Segment 3: The Ugly Duckling/The Four Seasons Based on the story by Hans Christian Andersen. Set on the British countryside, this segment tells a story about a young bird hatches in the nest with mallard ducklings. Over the course of the changing seasons, the ducklings and their parents don't get along with the young bird, until they realize he have grown into a beautiful mute swan. Background animals include European fallow deer, domestic horses, greylag geese, grey herons, European robins, red foxes, European badgers, European rabbits, European hedgehogs, European red squirrels, least weasels, ring-necked pheasants, common kingfishers, European otters, water voles, carrion crows, tawny owls, common frogs, European pond terrapins and northern pikes. Segment 4: The Frog's Music/Summertime Set in the Deep South, a colony of frogs in a bayou take on the form a jazz band, playing instruments such as the piano, drums and trumpet. Two pieces of music are used in this segment, one by Ella Fitzgerald and another by Louis Armstrong. At the end of the sequence a riverboat goes by and wash all the frogs around. Unlike the other segments, this one is speaking. Segment 5: Toy Symphony Set in the toy shop at night, a group of toys come alive to prepare a surprise party for the owner. Segment 6: The Sorcerer's Apprentice A remake of the segments of the original two films A reuse of the segments from the original two films. Based on the poem by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. This segment stars Mickey Mouse as the apprentice of sorcerer Yen Sid who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. Segment 7: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 This segment stars Goofy, Max and Pete. Segment 8: La Mer: 1st Movement Set in the mid 19th century, a young fisherman was rescued by befriends with a humanoid-like fish that looks like a young, beautifu girl. She reveals herself as a real life memaid. ' '''After two days being stranded, his new friend no longer greets him. ' 'The fisherman decides to catch up with the captain and the crew and go back on board to struck in terror that the captain has caught the mermaid in a small tank. ' '''The fisherman was ashamed and heatbroken by this. The art is reminiscent of Tomm Moore's designs. Segment 9: The Rite of Spring A remake of the segment from the original film. This segment focues on the age of dinosaurs. The Jurassic dinosaurs will be replaced by the Cretaceous dinosaurs, since it takes place in North America 75 and later 66 million years ago in the Late Cretaceous. And all dinosaurs will have modern scientifically accurate anatomy. Creatures in order of appearance # Xiphactinus # Jellyfish # Archelon # Tusoteuthis # Mosasaurus # Elasmosaurus # Pteranodon # Deinosuchus # Ichthyornis # Borealosuchus # Adocus # Troodon # Avisaurus # Ankylosaurus # Alamosaurus # Parasaurolophus # Maiasaura # Didelphodon # Iguanodon # Avisaurus # Styracosaurus # Edmontosaurus # Stygimoloch # Corythosaurus # Deinonychus # Dakotaraptor # Ornithomimus # Stuthiomimus # Triceratops # Unnamed Lambeosaur # Acheroraptor # Thescelosaurus # Leptoceratops # Didelphodon # Dakotaraptor # Stygimoloch # Edmontosaurus # Tyrannosaurus Rex # Cimolopteryx # Anzu # Unnnamed Tyrannosaur Segment 10: 1812 Overture A follow-up of The Rite of Spring and the final segment. This segment shows what happens after the dinosaurs. The first half features the animals of Eocene the Paleogene Germany period, the second half features the animals of Pleistocene Europe period and North America and the final half features the animals of the modern African savanna. Creatures in order of appearance # Purgatorius # Leptictidium # Gastornis # Hyracotherium # Andrewsarchus # Megacerops # Entelodon # Paraceratherium # Godinotia # Hyaenodon # Amphicyon # Chalicotherium # Arsinoitherium # Propalaeotherium # Darwinius # Eurotamandua # Kopidodon # Pristichampsus # Ambulocetus # Basilosaurus # Dorudon # Andrewsarchus # Megacerops # Megistotherium # Arsinoitherium # Moeritherium # Entelodon # Paraceratherium # Godinotia # Hyaenodon # Deinotheirum # Megalodon # Livyatan Melvillei # Phorusrhacos # Borhyaena # Thylacosmilus # Argentavis # Thylacine # Procoptodon # Argentavis # Diprotodon # Thylacoleo # Megalania # Giant Moa # Gigantopithecus # Doedicurus # Macrauchenia # Woolly Mammoth # Woolly Rhinoceros # Megaloceros # Cave Lion # European Cave Lion # Aurochs # Saiga # Siberian Reindeer # Dire Wolf # Short-Faced Bear # Pronghorn # Giant Bison # Hagerman Horse # Red-Billed Oxpecker # Greater Flamingo # Cave Bear # Eurasian Cave Lion # Reindeer # Steppe Bison # Smilodon # Mule Deer # Hagerman Horse # Capromeryx # Camelops # Ancient Bison # Western Horse # Columbian Mammoth # Dire Wolf # Monolonyx # Sandhill Crane # Blue Wildebeest # Grant's Zebra # Thomson's Gazelle # Topi # Cape Buffalo # Red-Billed Oxpecker # Common Warthog # Olive Baboon # African Elephant # Cattle Egret # African Lion # Martial Eagle # Black Rhinoceros # Grey Crowned Crane # Meerkat # Vulturine Guineafowl # Greater Kudu # Reticulated Giraffe # Impala # Cheetah # Southern Ostrich # Spotted Hyena # Common Hippopotamus # Greater Flamingo # Lappet-Faced Vulture # Ruppell's Vulture # Marabou Stork # Nile Crocodile